


Pride

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Now, Sammy and Jack had talked, for a long time, about what was going to happen. Because really, Sammy was with Ron, more than he was with Jack, in that time. No one was really together in the time where Jack was recovering, and Sammy and he were figuring things out. Sammy and Jack got back together, and that’s around the same time Sammy and he had that talk. Sammy loved Ron still, the feelings still there even when Jack came back, and he loves Jack just as much. And really, with time, it wasn’t surprising that Jack fell in love with Ron as well, the man was wonderful, loud, and oh so god damn sweet.
Relationships: Ron Begley/Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more Ron/Jack/Sammy bc it's just a very good ot3, I can't stop and won't ever stop thinking about the potential of these three. (And Sammy/Ron pre getting Jack back)

Jack was warm, pressed between two soft bodies who were pressed up against him, one person's arm sling around his hips, and another’s just above that. He opens his eyes after a moment, blinking for a moment so his vision can adjust. In front of him is Ron’s face, slack as he sleeps deeply, his dark hair ruffled from sleep and falling over his shoulders, his mouth slightly parted as he snores ever so slightly. Jack pushes his fingers gently against Ron’s face, pushing through his dark beard that’s streaked with grey. 

After that, he turns so he can lay on his back, turning to look at his husband, Sammy laying on his side and looking grumpy even in his sleep. Jack presses his thumb to the crease between his eyebrows, smoothing it out, and he hums in his sleep and his face smooths out. Jack smiles softly at the sight, pushing the one bit of white hair out of Sammy’s face so it won’t bug him any longer. Laying here, between these two, Jack is at peace. And he has been for a long while, it had taken some time for Sammy and him to get back to what they had before, but every second of reconnecting has been amazing. 

Jack and Ron had a long talk one night, when Sammy was at work, and they were listening to the show at Ron’s place. They talked about the time when Jack was gone, and how Sammy and Ron got together during that time. 

“Sammy has been nervous of the way he felt, which I damn well understand why, because of everything. We talked about it more than anything else, about you, about what would happen if you came back, and if we were together.” Ron had sat back on the couch, thumbing the tip of his bottle of cider, a crease between his eyebrows as he thought. Jack had wanted to kiss him there, to smooth it out. 

“It wasn’t until about a year and a half before we got you back that anything happened between us, a kiss while he was over here since Emily and a Ben were taking over the apartment.” A soft chuckle. “One kiss became two, then we were talking more about what we were, what would happen when you came back. I loved the man already, as stubborn as the bastard is, it was easy to fall in love with Sammy.” 

Jack loved and still loves the look that Ron had on his face in that moment, as he talked about Sammy and their time together before Jack came home. That was the night Jack first kissed Ron, sitting up on his knees on the couch and grabbed the larger mans face in his hands to press their mouths together in a deep kiss. Ron’s eyes were shining, like thinking of the past and talking about it had made him close to tears. 

Now, Sammy and Jack had talked, for a long time, about what was going to happen. Because really, Sammy was with Ron, more than he was with Jack, in that time. No one was really together in the time where Jack was recovering, and Sammy and he were figuring things out. Sammy and Jack got back together, and that’s around the same time Sammy and he had that talk. Sammy loved Ron still, the feelings still there even when Jack came back, and he loves Jack just as much. And really, with time, it wasn’t surprising that Jack fell in love with Ron as well, the man was wonderful, loud, and oh so god damn sweet. 

So that was the night to seal the three of them as something more than just friends dancing around something more. And really, Ron did cry, and when Sammy came to the two of them the next morning, he pulled his men into a big Begley bear hug and held them close, the three trading kisses in the kitchen until sleepiness claimed them all and they climbed into a bed that was too small for them, but they dealt with. 

Sammy and Jack got married the spring afterwards, Ron being there to officiate for them so happily. The reception was at the newly renovated Begley Farm that the three lived in now. They all fell into bed that night, laughing and drunk with one another, still dressed in their tuxedos, minus jackets, and there they curled up with one another and shared kisses before falling asleep for the night. The two did take a small honeymoon for the two of them, but nothing long, they wanted to be in their new home with their other love, and to be with their friends. 

Jack would be the one to suggest a trio of rings for the three of them, talking about it with Sammy, the two scheming to do this before Ron’s birthday. They knew his ring size, and found someone to make three rings, simple in design but beautiful nonetheless, they came just in time for the little get together for Ron’s birthday. 

It’s a little cheesy, but it’s the three of them, after the party. Jack says that they have one more gift for Ron, and the man gives the two of them a confused look, but still looks at them from where he’s leaning on the archway that separates the living room and the kitchen. Jack goes first, over eager for this little proposal and Ron’s eyes are instantly wide. And by the time Sammy gets down as well, just after Jack finishes asking, there are hot tears falling down Ron’s cheeks as he looks at the men he loves, asking him to also spend the rest of their lives with him. While he knew something like this was going to happen, deep in the back of his mind, it’s still a beautiful shock, and he’s never been happier in his life. For everything was going right, and he was happy, oh so happy. With the town that was now peaceful, a home that was large and always warm and full of love, and  _ two  _ men who loved him just as much as he loved them. 

Ron accepts the heavy rings, simple things that he will never stop looking at and smiling over. While marriage is never possible, that doesn’t stop Ron from happily and proudly calling Jack and Sammy his husbands. And Sammy and Jack are just the same. 

Their home is full of love, and six months later there is another in their home, in the form of their goddaughter, Ben and Emily’s first child. Who is always going to be spoiled by her uncles. 

And on their farm, they have their animals. The Begley barbecues are still ongoing, now bigger and better than ever before, and lastly, Ron makes the first King Falls Pride possible, and it gathers more attention than he would have expected. And he is overjoyed. 

**Author's Note:**

> More ramblings over on my tumblr @transjonmartin
> 
> And I am open to requests! I'll get to them if I can! 
> 
> And! If you'd like to talk more directly with other ppl who like the same thing, Gay Falls AM, the LGBT+ only discord is very much open for yall! 
> 
>   
> [Gay Falls AM Discord](https://discord.gg/cDyXuza)


End file.
